


ruined

by beautifultime (ristonee)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Underage Sex, a bit of hyung kink probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22951882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ristonee/pseuds/beautifultime
Summary: "you're so good, my jisung-i," chenle nearly coos; he can't help it with the adorable sight in front of him. he pushes as deep into jisung's throat as he can manage, the younger taking him with barely a whimper. "my pretty baby."
Relationships: Park Jisung/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 4
Kudos: 154





	ruined

**Author's Note:**

> **WARNING** : this work depicts explicit sexual acts between two individuals, both 18, one of whom is still considered a minor in their home country. it is tagged with archive warnings, if you do not wish to read such content please click off immediately.

jisung is just the cutest. it's the truth. anyone who knows him would know. chenle knows this best, of course.

it's just kind of- startling. a bit sinfully wrong, how cute he is, even like this. on his knees, with his mochi-plush lips wrapped snug around the girth of chenle's cock.

even when he gags and his face scrunches up in a cringe at the sharp sensation, jisung is still cute. the tears building up at his lashes and the deep flush of his cheeks might make him cuter.

he's cute but he's also hot, his mouth surrounding chenle's cock with searing, pulsing heat, his tongue fire against the underside. he can swallow chenle completely, it's only when the older's thrusts catch him by surprise that he chokes.

jisung is cute with drool and precome covering his chin, with sparkly eyes that look up at chenle, pleading, every time the older praises him.

"you're so good, my jisung-i," chenle nearly coos; he can't help it with the adorable sight in front of him. he pushes his cock as deep into jisung's throat as he can manage, the younger taking him with barely a whimper. "my pretty baby."

jisung whines louder and chenle doesn't have to look to know that the younger is palming himself through his pants as he sucks chenle off, like he always does. jisung loves this, loves being a warm hole for chenle, getting chenle's dick inside him any way he can. loves being good and obedient and cute, for him. he says so all the time.

"hyung," he says now, gasping as he pulls off of chenle's cock for a moment. "hyung, please-" his words are cut off by chenle pushing back into his mouth forcefully, as he hasn't given jisung permission to speak yet. he gives a few harsh thrusts, the channel of jisung’s throat spasming around the head as the boy chokes. chenle lets off quickly though; he knows his baby didn’t mean it. “go ahead, sweetheart,” he says gently, wiping a new tear from jisung’s cheek.

“please,” jisung says weakly, his voice shattered. “need you to fuck me, hyung.” there’s sweat matting his hair against his forehead, his lips red and swollen as they spell out such a dirty request. “please, please, please,” he mutters senselessly, then drags his tongue long and hot up chenle’s entire length before swallowing him down again, as if trying to convince him. as if chenle needs convincing.

“oh, i’ll fuck you, sweetheart, don’t worry,” he soothes. “hyung’s got you. just wanna come all over your pretty face first, okay, baby?” the beauty of them being so young- even if jisung comes soon as well, they’ll both be ready to continue within minutes.

“mm-hm,” jisung nods as best he can, humming around chenle almost excitedly. he’s so perfect, so beautiful, chenle thinks fondly. so cute. it’s his last clear thought before he threads a hand through jisung’s soft hair to pull him down onto his cock faster and harder, slick noises filling the air.

the increase in the warm wet friction is so heavenly that chenle finds himself reaching his orgasm rather quickly. he yanks at jisung’s hair to pull him all the way off, wrapping his other hand around himself to jerk off over jisung’s face. jisung waits, good as ever, his mouth hanging open and his eyes closed. his own hips move up and down off the ground in a short movements as he rubs himself over his pants with both his hands.

chenle comes with a groan, his release landing in short white ropes all across jisung’s face, from the high bridge of his nose and all over his cheeks, to his pretty, plush mouth. jisung sticks his tongue out to catch and swallow as much as he can. he whimpers loudly only seconds later, hands pressing down hard against his cock as he comes in his pants, his hips jerking.

they both take a moment to catch their breaths. jisung’s eyes are still closed when chenle reaches out to tenderly rub his come into jisung’s skin, fully aware he’s making the mess much worse. he doesn’t care. jisung is his. it shows even more in the way jisung turns his head slightly to press a kiss to chenle’s hand.

“thank you, hyung,” he says, eyes open and sparkling again, voice full of genuine gratitude.

“you’re welcome, baby,” chenle murmurs back, smiling helplessly.

honestly, chenle does always feel like he's ruining something that was once too pure to touch- but even ruined, jisung is still so cute.


End file.
